The scattered: a recap
by Light Sneasel
Summary: It's been awhile, so I thought it would be nice if you could remember what is going on.... a small summery of the story "The scattered" so far


Ok it's been awhile, I've been both busy and a tad bid uninspired of late, and only lately felt up to writing. But enough of that...  
  
This is the list of who gave me what character:  
  
mario72486 for Leo Vertua,   
  
Moonymonster for Marysa,   
  
Moon Blade the Shadow Demon for Chaos,   
  
Magma Wolf Haephestus for Avin,   
  
Silent Sigh for Akito and Shiva,   
  
Dragoness for Kanzellia and Chloris,   
  
WarSerebii for Isaac and Kerrigan, D  
  
arksortie (my brother) for Selene Gladius and Medigo,   
  
Sergeant Pepper for Jean-Paul Harrison,   
  
Chronic Seifer for Ryan,   
  
Cli Nola for Sakara Ookido, K  
  
issdarkness for Destiny, Dave and Meka,   
  
JP for Illusia,   
  
Lord Blackwolf the Ulterion for Galador,   
  
Temporal Bouncer for Jev Tempesta,   
  
Draco the Spirit Dragon for Draco,   
  
Phoenix Feather for Aryce May, Sora May, and Julian May,   
  
Lie Minamino for Lie Minorix   
  
and Hieica for Veronika Misakori.  
  
so here's a recap of what has happened thus far:  
  
The changelings:   
  
Michael Darkmore: a 19-year-old sneasel changeling who has set out from his home by the lake of rage to go to a historian meeting in Ecruteak City. He seems to have been caught up with something big after helping a pichu changeling. He is a minor historian, a person who can read the old language, and has some strange powers.   
  
Alicia Cassie (AC) Crystalline: an 8-year-old pichu changeling who is the youngest descendent of the legendary warrior and hero, Crystalline. Her Dad has many enemies because of the family bloodline. She joined Michael when he found her in the woods.   
  
Leo Vertua: a 17-year-old steelix changeling who is a very good trainer. He stopped to help Michael and AC, and was pulled into an adventure that has started to reveal some things about his past.  
  
Marysa: a 15-year-old suicune changeling and trainer. A family pin of hers was stolen, and she joined the group to find the culprit and get it back.   
  
Avin: a 16-year-old scizor changeling and trainer. He joined Michael to improve his skills as a fighter. He has some special powers as well, and is a determined warrior.   
  
Aryce May: a 15-year old moltres changeling. She joined the group since they are going her way. As it is she doesn't have any idea as to the true scope of the problem.   
  
This group has clashed with an arcanine changeling named Saber and his group, a powerful fighter named Jev Tempesta, and an insane telepath Illusia.  
  
The changelings currently have left Ecruteak City and are headed to the Ruins of Alph. AC is safe with her friends and family, but Michael seems to have gone off on his own, leaving Avin, Marysa, Leo and Aryce on their own.   
  
The Wild:   
  
Aya: a young 16-year-old aipom who has a fragmented memory. She seems to have a past with a group of wild pokémon fighters. She has a mewtwo named Desolation relentlessly chasing her.   
  
Akito: a 17-year-old shining blue chikorita. He has had a ruff past with humans and so doesn't trust or like them. He really hates trainers. He is very powerful and is a great fighter. Desolation destroyed his home so he is wandering.   
  
Kanzellia: a young 19-year-old dragonair who has traveled the seas and been on several adventures. Desolation attacked her, and she is journeying to find out why.   
  
Kerrigan: a 30-year-old worldly-wise nidoqueen. She has traveled around and is very experienced. She is an old friend of Kanzellia and the two had traveled together before. She is helping Aya regain her memory.   
  
Galador: an elf that has been helping the pokémon. Due to his vast medical and herbal knowledge he has been able to jog Aya's memory.   
  
Avalon: a celebi who is very powerful and seems to know Aya. She saved the group from Desolation and seems to want to help.   
  
This group has stayed one step ahead of Desolation and has now arrived on the outskirts of Cerulean City. They have just sneaked past Team Rocket and now have to past the city.   
  
The Trainers:   
  
Gloria Witch: a 12-year-old trainer who is looking for her brother. She is a psychic and is pretty strong. She has five pokémon.   
  
Artemis Gladius: a 16-year-old trainer who is a strong martial artist and Gloria's rival. He has sworn to beat her and has followed her to this point.   
  
Selene Gladius: Artemis's 14-year-old sister and a pacifist. She has one pokémon and is very close to her. She is traveling with her brother to keep him out of trouble.   
  
Jean-Paul Harrison: a 19-year-old trainer who has amnesia. He has some skills and abilities that make him stronger the average. This musician is roving with Gloria cause he has nothing better to do.   
  
Ryan: a 16-year-old trainer who has been to the leagues and back. He has experience and has powerful pokémon. He is looking for a way to become even stronger.   
  
Isaac: a 17-year-old trainer who has a talking ninetales. He is a powerful psychic and has been looking for the phantom of Ilex forest.   
  
This group has defeated a very powerful trainer named Maestro and is now heading into the Ilex forest at the behest of a trainer who might be Gloria's brother.   
  
The rockets:   
  
Henry Westlake: an 18-year-old rocket grunt who is looking for excitement. He has done some acts and is now finding what he thinks he is looking for.   
  
Ellis Ashford: a 19-year-old rocket grunt that is ditzy. She is very lucky and has a strong pokémon. She is Henry's partner.  
  
Sakara Ookido: a 14-year-old rocket grunt who is very mysterious. She seems to have her own plans and has been assigned to work with Henry and Ellis.   
  
Destiny: An 18-year-old-rocket who is a peacemaker. She is a great negotiator. She has been assigned with the group.   
  
Dave: A 20-year-old fighter and rocket. He has had some combat training and is a tough guy. Assigned with the group.  
  
Meka: a 14-year-old thief and rocket. He is a smart one and is afraid to let others know. Assigned with the others.  
  
This group has eluded the police and a group of wild pokémon. The have been assigned to recover artifacts, ancient devices of great power, and have been running across Kanto to find them. They are just outside of Cerulean City and are running from the police. 


End file.
